Logan MacDonald
Logan MacDonald is a young socialite who appears to be taking orders from Malcolm Dreyfuss. Logan goes to DC for a fan convention. An hour before, he published a video on his Picagram account with a mystical virus for Malcolm Dreyfuss. As the other fans gathered, Ichabod and Diana agree that Logan's Internet diatribes are boring. As Molly defends Logan, he overhears her and comes over. He takes a selfie with her and then collapses. As Logan's assistants take him away, Ichabod sees Logan's arm glowing red. He is taken to the hospital and then lured to the den of a Djinn, which is a server farm, along with the other people affected by his video. Later, so did Ichabod Crane along with his other teammates; they had followed Alex Norwood, who was effected to the den. Ichabod dons a pair of insulated gloves, rips free two electrical lines, and says that it's time to summon the lightning. The djinn comes at him, and Jake reaches for it. Alex runs up and knocks Jake aside, and Diana shoots the djinn. Distracted, Ichabod is able to electrocute it. Everyone snaps out of the spell, and Jake and Alex confirm that they can't hear the djinn's voice anymore. Later, Logan goes to Dreyfuss Enterprises. Down in the basement, Malcolm says that he's their Patient Zero. Logan says that he can feel himself becoming something stronger, and Malcolm tells him to be patient for the others to arrive. It is later revealed that Dreyfuss is planning to gather his own Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, with Logan intended as the Horseman of Pestilence. Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Gavin was unpacking after he was relocated to the Vault upon the coming Rapture, and the team helped him out, except Diana and Lara who were shopping for needed supplies and food. He eventually had the courage to reveal to Molly that her former idol, Logan MacDonald, was The Horseman of Pestilence; to his surprise, she wasn't too upset. Sometimes Gavin would mistake him as his all-time favorite Youtuber, Logan Atkims, aka Fawful's Minion. While the Onondagas were making themselves at home, Jake received a call that his girlfriend, Missy, was pronounced dead from a possible exposure of cholera; with that, Ichabod theorized it could be a test of Pestilence's strength. Molly gave Jake and Alex the idea of using holy water via super soakers, and they also obtained some holy water from an outside font at an abandoned church after several hours of struggling to gain access. Shortly as they stepped off hallowed ground, Pestilence appeared, as did Ichabod; he decided to leave the Vault in Falcolor's care as the pentagram began to act up. Although Molly, the Onondagas, Lara, and the escapees were beginning to succumb to the diseases. When all seemed hopeless, Gavin and Jenny entered the fray, but Logan gave them the slip just before he made the final cut. Though Team Witness was able to temporarily defeat War and Pestilence and reverse the effects thanks to Jenny's cross making the Vault's cistern holy, the world continued to suffer around them. When the team was successful on retrieving Ichabod's soul that escaped from Hell with Lucifer, Logan noticed his presence as he alerted Henry. After the defeat of War, the Horseman of Pestilence made a surprise attack! Alex and Jake volunteered to fight him, while Jenny ordered everyone to cover the sick Witnesses; whom Logan was exploiting the plagues to, even the Woes onto Molly. They all became severely ill, excepting Jenny who was holding onto the sacred Cross. Logan noticed it and the avatar started reacting. As she concentrated more, it grew stronger until it weakened him. She threw in a couple holy grenades, incinerating Pestilence on contact and thereby restoring everyone. Lara was fully healed, as was Ichabod and Molly. Gavin said that even though Lara was the keeper of Abbie's eternal soul, Jenny was becoming more like her. Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Biological Weapons Category:Biotic Users Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Team villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Damned Souls Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Alternate Form Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Internet Stars Category:Hackers Category:Technopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Moloch Allies